In scraping paint, adhesives, compounds and decals from a surface such as glass windows, a single edge blade scraper is used. A single edge razor blade which is usually used for shaving is used as a blade in the blade scraper. It is a concern to be able to safely mount the blade onto the blade scraper as the blade is frequently replaced by a user.
Another concern is that the blade scraper can be easily controlled and operated so as to effectively scrape the paint or other decals from the surfaces.
One hand scraper tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,514 to Warner et al. A blade of the hand scraper tool is clamped between two spring-biased pieces at a front end of the hand scraper tool. The blade is removed and/or mounted in the clamp by the use of one's hand.
Another hand scraper tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,517 of Gringer. The Gringer scraper uses a resilient I-beam structure for locking the scraper in different positions for storing, scraping or mounting the blade. However, in Gringer, it is often difficult to move the mechanism between the storing, scraping and mounting positions because an operator has to use a significant force to push down the whole I-beam which oppositely bends toward the scraper, so as to release the locking means of the mechanism from the scraper locking means.
The Gringer scraper teaches the same general clamp structure as the Warner's hand scraper tool. Also, there is no handle grip portion in Gringer for the operator to grab the scraper while scraping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,138 to Henke et al. discloses a utility blade scraper which does not use a clamp with two sprint-biased pieces. However, this scraper does not use a razor blade design.
The present invention provides an improved blade scraper that provides many improvements over the prior art.